Sky Troubles
by AnimationNut
Summary: Edith wants to take Gru's jetpack for a joyride, so she 'borrows' it. But Margo doesn't react well to her middle sister taking off in the sky. Neither does Gru when he finds out. Its a rush to find Edith before she finds the ground-the hard way. I do not own Despicible Me.


**I am back! Well, just another idea I had. I own nothing, not even solitaire. But I wish I did. Review please!**

**Sky Troubles**

Edith peered over the top of the lab tables. Minions were all over the place; building, testing, cleaning or playing solitaire on the computer. Her dad was nowhere to be seen, but Uncle Nefario was working right by her target. Crawling from lab table to lab table, she was soon crouched by Nefario's feet. She carefully tilted his chair backwards, and grinned when he swore loudly as he hit the floor. Quickly bouncing up, she snatched the jetpack of off the table and dived under the table again. She scrambled out of the lab and back to the living room, and let out a cheer.

"Edith!"

Jumping, Edith whirled around to see Margo glaring at her, hands on her hips. "Did you just steal that from Dad's lab?"

"No. I borrowed it." Edith smiled innocently. Margo scowled.

"Edith, you can't fly that! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Put it back in the lab or else I'll tell Dad."

Edith crossed her eyes at her sisters retreating back and grinned. She would put it back. After she used it, of course.

...

Agnes looked up from her colouring book and peered out the window. "What's Edith doing?"

Margo kept her eyes on the book she was reading. "What?"

"Edith is outside with a box on her back."

The book clattered to the floor. Running up to the window, she gaped in horror as Edith took off in the air with a shriek, and disappeared off in the distance. "DAAAAAD!"

Gru looked up in surprise when Margo came running into the lab, clutching Agnes' hand tightly. "Gurls, you know not to bother me when I am-"

"Edith stole the jetpack for a joyride and now she's who-knows-where!" Margo screeched.

Silence filled the lab. Minions froze and stared. Nefario dropped his toolbox in shock, and Gru was going white. In a surprisingly calm voice, he spoke. "Gurls, you weell come weeth me and Dr. Nefario. Minions, search the area. Een disguise."

...

Gru could feel his heart trying to escape his chest as he flew through the skies. What was that girl thinking? Agnes was whimpering and Margo was trying to calm her down. Nefario was peering through the telescope.

"There she is!"

...

Edith whooped happily as she sailed through the sky. It was such a great feeling, flying over the small houses and people, seeing the world from above. Sure, she could have asked for a ride in Gru's hovercraft, but this was even better. She did a loop-de-loop and spluttered when she smacked into a bird. Coughing out feathers, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. A silver glint caught her eye. Uh-oh. She was in trouble now.

Wincing, she flew downwards into the cover of the clouds. Swirling around, Edith hummed and dived downwards. Maybe if she held off, Dad would cool down a bit when he saw that this was perfectly safe.

_Or not._

Edith paled slightly when the jetpack gave a jolt. The whirring died down, and stopped. "Oh, crud."

With a shriek of pure fear, she hurtled through the sky, past the clouds and straight to her death. Gripping tightly onto her hat, she squeezed her eyes shut and wished she had listened to her sister. She wished she had let Dad catch her. The wind whistled past her and she prepared for contact.

Oof.

Grunting, she opened her eyes as she landed on something soft. Surprised, she realized she had landed on a bunch of minions. Dave groaned beside her, rubbing his head and poking Larry. Edith gaped before falling back onto the grass with a relieved laugh. The crowd of minions surrounded her and peered with worry. Edith sat up and grabbed as many as she could in a hug.

"You guys rule, you know that?"

"_Nah-nah. Bad Edi, BAD." _Larry scolded, waving a finger in her face. Edith sulked.

"I know. I'm a very bad girl. Dad is gonna kill me."

Larry nodded sternly. Then he opened his arms and wailed. "_Huggy!_"

...

Gru collapsed in his seat with relief. The minions had found her. She had landed safely in a park across the street. "Dat gurl weell be the death of me."

Nefario snorted. "Darn right she will. What was she thinking, stealing a jetpack?"

"You can ask her after I do." Gru landed the hovercraft in the park and instantly spotted Edith playing with a bunch of terribly disguised minions. Some had thrown on wigs, others hats and scarf's, and some wore diapers and bonnets. Edith glanced up and grinned. All anger forgotten, Gru ran up and hugged her tightly.

"You are in SO much trouble."

Edith smiled sheepishly. "I know. I'm really sorry. I thought it would be fun. And it was until the jetpack crashed and I free-fell thirty feet."

"Weell, as long as-wait. Free-fell thirty feet?"

Edith widened her eyes when it hit her that the minions might not have told her father everything. From the look on his face, she wasn't going to be seeing the outside any time soon.

_I really gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut..._

**Well, that's that. I hope you liked it! **


End file.
